


I Know Who You Are

by generallythere19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Captain Swan - Freeform, Dark Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Deckhand Captain Hook | Killian Jones, F/M, I'm Sorry, Operation Mongoose, Sad Ending, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generallythere19/pseuds/generallythere19
Summary: Deckhand!Killian covertly follows Blackbeard into a tower in the middle of the sea, said to be holding a dangerous enemy. The dangerous enemy turns out to be much less dangerous than he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Set during one of the earlier chapters of Isaac's book - Heroes and Villains) In hindsight, after writing this, I realized how unnecessary and sad it was and I'm sorry I just have a lot of feelings after watching a particular ep11 (*cough*Yuri on Ice*cough*) so I needed to vent out my feelings and I made captain swan suffer and I'm sorry I promise there's more fluff coming but for now have a really sad fic, I'm sorry!

Killian stared at the tower looming up as they sailed towards it. He had been to it quite a few times before and, every time, without fail, Blackbeard had instructed him to stay in the  _Jolly Roger_ while he went into the tower. Once inside, Killian always heard the sound of wings flapping violently and the ship would get blown back, making him fall and unable to see what was causing the wind. Sometimes he tried tying himself to the mast but with only one usable hand, it was difficult. And so, he inevitably got blown back when the gust came and hadn't seen where his captain was going. Today, however, he decided to follow his captain into the tower - it had taken him weeks to pluck up the courage to do it - last time he had made it to the door before going back to the ship. This time he decided he would make it farther and see where his captain was going and what was causing the gust of wind. 

Killian waited for Blackbeard to go into the tower and then got down from the ship and went into the tower, after taking a breath outside. He heard his captain's voice inside, talking to someone, "Are you ready?"

"Make sure you hold on tighter than last time," a female voice sounded from within and Killian's eyes widened: of all the scenarios, he had never pictured his captain with a woman. 

"Oh, don't worry. I don't want to let go at all, love." He could hear the smirk in his captain's voice and then, after a minute, heard the flapping of wings and felt a gust of wind - but this time he managed to hold his ground. He waited another minute and didn't hear a sound: they had left. Going out, he saw a hallway with a door on one side and a staircase on the other. He took a few steps forward to see if the door was visible at the end of the stairwell and hit a metal chain by accident. He heard a voice call from upstairs, "Is someone there? Lily?" Although he couldn't see the door, the voice echoed down and it was unmistakably feminine. The voice sounded... pure - as if someone was scared and saying this. It didn't sound dangerous at all - then again, Killian had heard of monsters which tried to attack by using a sweet tone. He was about to return to the  _Jolly Roger_ when curiosity overcame him and he decided to get a peek at the monster instead. 

Emma heard footsteps coming up and tensed up. Hopefully it wasn't Lily again - she had already paid her daily visit, delivering a particularly painful warning from the Queen. It didn't help that the Queen was her mother without her knowing. The door opened slowly, creaking and making Emma flinch and her expression hardened, all her walls coming up. Then she saw the blue eyes, the scruff of a beard, the leather clothes and the hook for a hand. It was like she was suddenly released and she sighed, all her walls going away with her exhale and smiled at Killian, overwhelmed with the amount of thankfulness she had from seeing him. Killian, however, was visibly confused to find a very human-like "monster" in this tower. She said, "Killian! How - how did you find me?" 

"Find you? I don't know who you are but I promise you, I have a hook and I'm not afraid to use it to defend myself." He said, holding out his hook, visibly scared. 

"Defend yourself? Why would you... oh. Of course. You don't know who I am." Emma said, her smile falling and looking distraught. Killian frowned and said, "Am I supposed to know you?"

"You did. In another world." 

"Another world?" This piqued his interest again. 

"Yes but it doesn't matter. You probably don't even know who  _you_ are." She said, looking at the open door behind him both fearfully and longingly. 

"I am Killian Jones. I am a pirate and I am a deckhand for Captain Blackbeard." He said, unsure whether to be proud or worried about divulging that information. 

"A deckhand?" Emma said, almost laughing, "You got one thing right, you are Killian. Just, where I'm from, you're the captain, not Blackbeard. In fact, where I come from, you took the ship back from Blackbeard." Emma said, smiling again. Killian's eyes widened and said, "What do you mean where you come from?" 

"I'm not from here, Killian. I'm Emma Swan and I'm from another place; a place called Storybrooke. We actually stay there, together. And Regina, and my mom and dad, and Henry..." she trailed off, it hurt too much to think about Henry. 

"You're telling me that you're from a place where the bandit Regina is from?" 

"That's the thing - she's not the bandit. Regina was never a bandit. She was the Evil Queen and she cast this curse---"

"Snow White is the Evil Queen, not Regina." Killian interrupted, looking completely confused. Emma shook her head and said, "Killian, no, you need to believe me. We're not from here - this isn't our home. I need you to let me go. We need to save Storybrooke and stop the story from finishing." 

"What story?" 

"The story that we're currently living. I can't explain - they'll be back any minute now and if we're here she'll... she'll hurt me..." Emma already looked in pain and then looked up at Killian, her eyes widening with realization, "... she'll hurt  _you!_ Killian, please, you have to get me out." 

"What're you talking about, love, who's hurting whom?" He said, making Emma stop in her tracks at hearing him say love. He didn't seem to notice because he still had a questioning face. 

"Oh, she's talking about me, dear." A smooth voice came from the door, behind Killian, and a chill shot down Emma's spine. Killian whipped around to see Snow White standing there, hands on her hips, head cocked to a side, smiling. Emma whispered, "Mom."

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

"You're not this person. You need to believe me. You're not evil!" Emma cried, trying to run forward but being held back by the shackles.

"You're right," Snow said, placing a hand on her heart for dramatic effect while gleefully watching Emma struggle against her chains, "I'm also a lot of fun. So let's see, who should I hurt first. Maybe I'll hurt your friend over here, after all, trespassing isn't good, is it, deckhand."

"No! It's not his fault! He didn't even let me go!" Emma said, and Snow turned to her, a newfound happiness. She glanced at him and then looked back at Emma and said, "Well, isn't this cute? You're in love with him!"

"What?" Killian said, looking at Emma for an explanation.

"It makes sense now. You're so worried he'll be hurt that you would rather feel twice the pain. It's beautiful. Beautiful... but so _so_ stupid." She walked over to Emma and pulled out her heart. 

"Seems like it's your lucky day, deckhand. Go now and I won't tell your captain you left the ship." She said, glancing at him, smiling. Killian was about to go when he looked back at Emma and at her heart in the Queen's hand.

"What will you do to her?" He said, not understanding why he suddenly cared for her.

"I don't like repeating myself, Hook." Snow half-sang. Emma locked eyes with Killian and said, "Killian, go."

"I'll be back for you, love." He said and Emma's jaw fell again - this time partly from horror that he had said that in front of the Queen. Snow turned around, looking delighted at this development, "Isn't this simply _charming_ \- the deckhand who thinks he's a pirate and the peasant who thinks she's the Saviour: a match made in heaven, in my opinion. You know what, I think I have a punishment far worse than simply torture or death. Hook, come here." 

"With all due respect, Your Majesty---" Snow put Emma's heart back into her, making Killian stop, and got a potion out of mid-air. She held it out to Killian and said, "Would you like a drink?"

"I'm... not thirsty."

"Oh, but I insist. Now, you wouldn't say no to the Queen, would you?" She said, more sneering than smiling at this point. Killian glanced at the drink and then at Emma. Emma said, "Don't do it, Killian. I know who you are - you're strong and you have more willpower than anyone I've ever known." 

"Don't listen to her, Killian. She's just saying what you want to hear. Drink. I promise it won't harm you in any way that matters." Snow said. She was blocking the way to the door now and that intimidated Killian even more. She gave him a smile and extended her arm further. When he still didn't take it, she said, "Alright. I promise not to hurt this woman if you drink this." Killian glanced at Emma who was still telling him not to and then took the drink, downing the vial of potion in one go. 

"NO!" He heard Emma shout from behind him. Immediately he felt woozy and fell over, unconscious. Emma looked at him, speechless, then looked back up at Snow and said, "What have you  _done?"_

"Oh I may have asked him to drink a potion of forgetfulness. You see, the one thing worse than your true love being gone is them being with you and forgetting who you are and how they feel about you." Snow said, waving her hand and moving Killian's body away from where it had fallen next to Emma. Then she disappeared, leaving Emma alone in the tower, on her knees in disbelief, and Killian to wake up in the cabin of the  _Jolly Roger._


End file.
